NO Real Words
by yougottahavefaith
Summary: Happy, happy oneshot. Phil and Keely are stuck at home on a Friday night, so they play Scrabble. Assuming: they're together, Back to the Future never happened Phil's still here.


"So… why again are we playing _Scrabble?_" Keely asked Phil as he set out the board one Friday night. She was laying on her stomach, legs up, on the carpet in his room, looking through pictures that were organized in an album labeled "Phil and Friends, 2005" she found on a shelf in the living room.

"We're playing," Phil started, "because it's raining, there are no new movies this week, we've tried all the local restaurants, and today isn't a holiday or anybody's birthday, so there aren't any parties to go to."

Keely sighed as she turned another page in the album. "I guess we're a boring couple now… and it's only beenthree months."

"Come on, Keels! Don't say that—we're still plenty exciting!"

Phil was trying desperately to prove to Keely things were still exciting as he stood up and did a dance, throwing fistfuls of Scrabble tiles in the process and laughing like a five-year-old as they rained down on him.

Keely looked up and stifled a laugh, then leaned over towards him and picked a letter "Q" off his shirt collar.

"Don't tell me you're not amused," he said as he cleaned up Scrabble tiles from all around the room.

She looked at him, then finally cracked a smile and said "Fine, I'm amused."

Keely turned back to the book, then suddenly whipped her head up to look at him and said "Let's play Modified Scrabble." When he looked at her confusedly, she continued on, "it's so much fun! Here's the rules: No real words, first one to make a real word loses. You can put together any combination of letters that you like, but you have to have a reasonable definition."

He shrugged his shoulders, mumbled something similar to 'sounds fun' then chose a handful of tiles and started making funny combinations of words.

Three games later, Keely was all worded out, and Phil was on a roll- he had won all of their previous games.

"Come on, just one more game…" Phil pleaded. "Unless, of course, you'd like to name me the champion."

"No way, Diffy. You're going down!"

Keely started out first, making up the word 'spectacularastic' and defining it as 'that wonderful feeling you get when you just can't find anything to be unhappy about.'

Phil was next, and he made up the word 'remarkaflote', then told Keely it meant 'the feeling you experience right after a date, when you kiss your girlfriend and you feel kinda numb and airy and lovey-dovey.'

"Aww, Phil. That's so sweet!" Then, Keely leaned over towards Phil and kissed him right on the lips. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and he kissed her for another minute, a long minute, before she pulled away.

"I'm feeling very remarkaflote," he said, smiling to himself as Keely giggled.

The game continued on for a few minutes, and Keely was getting bored and spending more time looking at the album then playing the game. She had turned at least four pages before Phil cleared his throat and she looked up at him. He was unusually flushed, his color resembling a ripe tomato. "I, uh, I made a word," he said, gesturing down to the Scrabble board.

It took a second for Keely to realize what he had said; she was looking at him, wondering why he was so red. Finally, she snapped out of her trance and looked down at the Scrabble board. He had moved all of the other letters off to the side, spelled out right in the middle

**I LOVE YOU**

She moved her hand to her mouth as her eyes ran over the letters time after time, letting the meaning of his words really soak in.

Phil reached across the Scrabble board and took her hand, rubbing his thumb softly over the back of her palm, and looked into her eyes, smiling, before saying softly "I thought the meaning was self-explanatory."

Then, they kissed again, more tenderly and passionately then either Phil or Keely ever had before. This time, they carried on for quite a few minutes before Keely broke away to catch her breath.

"I think I like this game," Keely whispered, smiling at Phil.

"Yeah, me too. It always leaves me feeling spectacularastic."

**THE END **

**:) Yeah, maybe it was a little mushy… oh well. Please review... and i'm working on my chapter story right now :)**


End file.
